Keeping The Faith
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Spike dies after the birth of her daughter Charity, Snake not far behind. Now, 15 year old Emma must care for her and Jack like a mother would, but is she truly alone? Jay and Manny decide to help, and maybe even an unexpected addition. Semma, Janny, Jemma friendship.
1. Code Blue

**This story was requested by Emolichic1. It's my first TNG story so please bear with me on the errors. I am twisting the plot a bit, so be aware. **

**Full Summary: Spike dies shortly after the birth of Charity, Emma's new little sister, Snake not long after. Now, a fifteen year old Emma must raise and care for a toddler and a newborn as her mother would. But Jay and Manny sweep in to help her...and maybe an unexpected guest. But after all, love triangles can go very wrong. Semma and Janny. Jay/Emma friendship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Chapter one: Code blue **

Emma'sPOV

"Code blue, room 416, code blue room 416." This strange woman said over the intercom. Snake and I shot up from our seats. A woman long slick black hair walked up to us with a solemn expression. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, your wife passed away after her cesarean section birth. We couldn't stop the bleeding. I am so sorry, however we do have some good news. Your daughter was born, she is doing wonderful, her name is Charity Rose Simpson was born at 7:08 PM. You can come see her if you like." The strange woman said. Snake looked at me, as if asking if I wanted to come, but I just shook my head and stayed with Jack.

I felt a couple tears fall from my eyes. My mom was gone. Snake and I were all alone. I was like the mother now. Jack started crying. I picked him up and rocked him a bit. "Its okay. It's okay." I whispered softly. The strange woman came back out. "Emma Nelson?" She asked. "Yes?" I asked softly, trying not to wake the sleeping baby. "Your step-father would like to see you." She said. I got up, bringing baby Jack. She led us down a long, twisty, freezing cold hallway until we found a room that was lit with a blinding light. Snake was touching a glass window sadly. "Snake?" I asked feebly. He turned around and saw me. I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. I opened my arm (Jack was still on one) and he hugged me. He pulled away and looked at Jack. He grinned very big at the sight of his son sleeping in Emma's arm.

"Look Em," Snake said, pointing to a baby swaddled in a light pink blanket. "That's your new baby sister Charity." Despite all the negativity, you could hear the smile in his voice. "Sir? We need you to fill out these forms. They aare to discharge your daughter. If you fill them out now, you can take her home tonight. The strange woman appeared out of nowhere again and handed the forms to Snake.

He nodded. "I am very sorry for your loss, in my 25 years of nursing, I have never seen a death like this." The curiosity got the best of me. "How did she die?" I blurted "Em, someone will tell you when you are old enough to understand." Snake said, and I glared at him. "As I was saying..." she went on but I wasn't really listening, I was staring at Charity. All of the sudden, Snake handed me a card. I scanned it over. _Stacie Brooker. _Interesting name.

"Snake?" I asked lightly. "Yeah Em?" He looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Em, I don't know."

**So, first chapter up! This one will probably be updated more often. Again, I am twisting the plot a lot in this chapter. I have to type the next, but I have it written down in paper. But where I live, school started today so I will have lots of homework. You know the drill, R&R!**

**~Lexi~**


	2. Jay's Advice

**So...chapter 2. Nothing life-changing, earth-moving important to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

It has been 1 week since Snake and Emma brought Charity home from the hospital, and Snake was doing remarkably well balancing a newborn, toddler and teenager. Everything was going great for them so far for that moment. But then that moment ended...

Emma's POV

"Come on! Work with me here Charity! I really need to get my algebra homework done." It was hopeless. Charity just kept crying. "That is...unless you like algebra!" Charity just wailed louder. "No?...Okay." I sighed. I was aware I was talking to a 1 week old newborn, but she was my only company right now. Suddenly, I felt something warm and damp on my arm. I groaned, looking at my undone homework.

"Snake!" I yelled over her Charity's wailing. No answer. "Snake?" I yelled again. Again, no answer. "This is bull-crap, he is _not_ sitting in front of the TV drunk _again._" I adjusted Charity in my arm. I ascended up the stairs, and when I reached the top, I gently laid Charity down in her bed. "Snake? You here? Okay, I didn't want to go this far, but...Daddy?!" I yelled. The 'daddy' card worked every time.

I looked in the what used to be Snake and Mom's room. Ever since Mom died, he slept on the couch. "Snake?" I walked out into the dining room, and noticed a drop of blood. "Snake?" I asked once more, before I turned to the kitchen. Snake was laying on the floor in a most uncomfortable position, his head over the sink and arms on the counter. I inched closer, and I saw something that will haunt me forever. His throat was slit, and blood was everywhere. "Oh my god!" I yelled, as I looked around frantically for a phone, finding one on the kitchen table. I reached out to get it, falling forward and hitting my face on the table. I get up, ignoring the searing pain in my nose and the blood pouring out, and grab the phone. I dialed 911 quickly and grabbed a cloth from the table and pressed it to my nose. "Hello, please state the address of your emergency."

-30 minutes later-

"I am very sorry, your step father is dead." The words rang in her ears and it was almost surreal. How was she expected to care for 2 young children alone? She was only 15!

-The next day-

"Emma!" Emma spun around so fast almost blinding the person behind her. She groaned when she got sight of who it was. "What do you want Jay?" She asked annoyed. "I just wanna apologize for all the shit I put you through. I hope you can forgive me." He asked with big, pleading eyes. "Okay...?" This was NOT a normal Jay. He NEVER asks for forgiveness, ever. "So, what did you really come here for, other than to kiss my ass" Emma asked, genuinely curious. "I heard about Mr. Simpson, I just wanna see how your holding up." He asked. "I'm fine, it's just-" Emma tried, but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Emma, I know it will. You will get out of this, alright?" Jay said seriously, looking her in the eye.

"How would you know?" Emma asked.

"Because I've seen you do it so many times before."


	3. Alex and Manny

**Hi** **Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I swear this homework is eating me alive!**

**I cannot be staying up until midnight trying to finish a one-day notice book report!**

**Hmmm... that gets me thinking. Maybe I can start a petition to ban homework! **

**Then I can update more!**

**Anyways, one more thing, I'm taking Creative Writing so...fits perfectly huh?! I'll stop rambling now and write.**

**Oh, and lets pretend Alex didn't take Paige back but instead took Jay back. In other words, she's bisexual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Emma's POV

I found myself questioning my sanity when I realized I was crying into the arms of a guy who gave me a disease- both social and medical. I heard someone clear their throat and I tore myself from Jay. "Hi, remember me? Your _Girlfriend!" _Alex said and I flushed a deep red. "Look, Alex, we were, I was just-" I stammered. "Yeah, Look Nelson, I don't give a crap about what you were doing just stay a good 10 feet away from my boyfriend and we'll be just dandy." Alex said, moving to Jay and he wrapped his arm around her, tucking her against him. Alex smirked at me and leaned up to kiss Jay. He smiled and happily kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, I rolled my eyes at their PDA. "Okay, Alex, can we talk? I asked. I had nothing to say, but I couldn't watch them anymore.

Wait...did I really just think that? I do NOT like Jay like that...do I? Ugh...So what if I do? I mean...he's not _that _bad. Right?

Ugh! Why is this so COMPLICATED! I know I can't like him! But that isn't an excuse for Jay's winking at Alex to make my stomach turn to mush with this green feeling bubbling up to my throat.

I had to fight with all my power not to throw myself at Jay and punch Alex for winking back as sexy as she did. It made me sick to see Jay and Alex so...cozy. I could never tell ANYONE how I feel. One slip up and Alex could have me pinned against the wall. "What do you want Nelson, and make it quick." Alex said, chewing on a piece of nail from the corner of her finger. It almost seemed...wait, what?! Why the HELL was there a diamond ring on her ring finger?! "Uh, its none of your business Nelson, but why do you care anyways?" Alex asked and I realized I had spoken my thoughts aloud. "Just curious. But, anyways, I just wanted to tell you I'm working alone on Kwan's project." Cue face palm...now. "Uh, okay?" Alex said awkwardly and walked off. I noticed she turned around and blew one last kiss at Alex. I felt that feeling again, especially when Jay returned it. I bit my tongue to keep myself from yelling at Jay and confessing my feelings. I ended up biting so hard, I drew blood, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jay. "Emma, are you okay?" He asked sympathetically. I quickly swallowed the blood and fixed my frustrated face into a smile. "Never better." I lied.

Jay looked at me like I was crazy. He walked away slowly, turning back to look at me, probably wondering if I was on drugs. He shook his head confused and walked away. I smiled and walked in the building smiling, searching for Manny...

.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight. Jay proposed to Alex, and you really like Jay?" Manny asked. I nodded shyly, my cheeks burning. Manny imitated Jay's look. "What are you on?" She asked and I shook my head. "Nothing. I feel amazing." I said truthfully. I saw Manny's eyes widen and she quickly grabbed my arm. "Em, lets go, I need you to help me touch up my makeup!" Manny said frantically, not tearing her eyes from the sight her eyes were fixed on behind me. "Gosh Manny, why!?" I said exasperatedly. "You're makeup looks fine!" Manny sighed. "I eednay otay elltay ouyay omethingsay in rivatepay!" Manny said, her eyes almost trying to tell me something. "What?!" I whisper-yelled confused. Manny sighed dramatically. God, she's such a drama queen! "I need to tell you something in private!" She whisper-yelled back. Before I had a chance to respond, she dragged me into the Admin office and we sat down on a bench in front of a window facing behind where I was. I peeked my head up and saw Jay and Alex making out in the hall. The green feeling came back and part of me wanted to run put there and punch Alex, then confess my love for Jay and beg him to marry me on the spot.

Then of course, me sensible side kicked back in and I sat back down with Manny. I took a sip of my water I had been carrying. "Jay winked at me when Alex wasn't looking!" Manny blurted and I spit out my water in a perfect spit-take. "What?!" I asked, making me wonder if I heard her right. "He DID!" Manny exclaimed, her eyes bugging out. "But he's engaged to Alex! I don't think he'd cheat on her again, I mean, didn't he learn his lesson from last time?!" I said, shocked.

"I guess not."

**Ok, I know this is like WAY late but I spent so much time editing this. Guys, don't write while half asleep, you'll have a ton of editing to do. Anyways, I spent a lot of time watching Degrassi goes Hollywood, and I am thinking of doing a oneshot on if Craig said he requited Ellie's love, what do you think? I just love Crellie, maybe I'll incorporate them a little bit in this story! Also, check out my Degrassi Trivia quiz that will be up soon. Love ya! R&R,**

**~Lexi~ **


End file.
